


Come In Handy

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Stiles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wall Sex, Wolfed Out Derek, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: Stiles and Derek are really good at this.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuchs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchs/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my Tumblr crush [Hannah](http://mermaid-reyes.tumblr.com/), who keeps being gorgeous, which is rude, frankly. How is my bisexual ass supposed to cope with that?
> 
> Anywho, happy birthday, you are a goddess, ILU. <3
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> And as for the title... yeah, I went there. Suck it, haters.

Stiles had always had a theory that all his many hours of jerking off had to come in handy one day.

 

Pun absolutely intended.

 

Even so, he's actually a little surprised when it turns out to be true.

 

”Fuck, _ungh_ ,” Derek grunts, lips quivering barely half an inch from Stiles', claws digging into the drywall on either side of his head. ”Oh, god.”

 

Stiles grins and flicks his wrist just right, giving Derek's foreskin a little twist around the head, which results in an amazing stuttering groan.

 

”Stiles, _jesus_.”

 

Plaster rains down across Stiles' shoulders, but he honestly couldn't care less right now, because Derek's face is fascinating to watch through this. His eyes are scrunched shut almost painfully, his mouth wide open and panting, and fangs growing and shrinking like they can't decide which way to go. Derek already lost the battle with his claws, which is why they were yanked away from Stiles' hips, and moved up to shred the wall instead.

 

”Fuck,” Derek grunts again, voice sliding into a whine. ” _Fu-uuck_.”

 

”Go on, Derek, you know I love it,” Stiles murmurs, moving his hand faster, and watching Derek's fangs finally grow to full length. The eyebrows are gone in the blink of an eye, and the alpha red peeks out from under Derek's eyelids as he finally stops clenching them shut.

 

Derek's dick isn't affected by the shift, which Stiles can never decide if he's disappointed about or not, but since Derek is no longer working so hard to not shift he can finally focus on what's important.

 

Which is getting off.

 

”There we go,” Stiles croons, and squeezes a littler harder around the shaft, milking out several drops of pre-come. ”I got you, baby, it's okay.”

 

Most people might find it a little odd to offer reassurance to the person they're giving a handjob to, but Stiles knew even before going into this that Derek has a lot of hangups about intimacy, and for good reason. But Stiles is never one to be put off by a challenge. Besides, it's kind of a habit now, to the point where the only real problem in this scenario is how the back of Stiles' hand is kinda being scratched a little by Derek's zipper.

 

But, as was previously stated, Stiles is actually really good at this. He could end it in seconds if he wanted to, but for now he kinda wants to drag it out a little.

 

His own dick isn't too happy about it, straining against the inside of his jeans, but he tells it to shut up and be patient. It should know by now it'll get its own later.

 

Derek makes a wonderful sound, like a mix between a growl and a whine, and Stiles leans in with a grin to press a sweet kiss to the small part of Derek's cheek visible above the fur. ”There you go, baby, there you go,” he coaxes, lips dragging across the skin, and Derek's hips start rutting to meet every stroke of his hand. ”Yeah, come on. Come on, Derek.”

 

Taking it as an invitation, Derek lets his head fall forwards until he can tuck his face into Stiles' neck, just resting his fangs against the skin, never letting them dig in, but taking in whole lungfuls of Stiles' scent through his open mouth. His movements go a little desperate, and Stiles knows how to read him by now, so he sets the pace fast and steady like a metronome for the final stretch.

 

”Come on,” Stiles murmurs. ”Come all over me, it's okay, I want it.”

 

Derek makes a broken noise and shudders so hard more plaster crumbles around his fingers, and a few more thrusts later he seizes up, shoving his cock into Stiles' grip as hard as it'll go, spattering come all over the front of his still unopened jeans.

 

”There you go,” Stiles sighs, and strokes Derek through it until he relaxes, slumping in closer and pressing kisses to Stiles' neck.

 

”Mmmm,” Derek rumbles, snuffling and kissing, satisfied like a cat in a patch of sunlight, and Stiles just feels so goddamn accomplished every time he can give Derek this. ”That was amazing.”

  
”You're welcome,” Stiles says through a soft laugh, giving Derek's softening cock a last fond squeeze before letting go, and wiping his hand on his thigh. The jeans need a wash now anyway. He's not really expecting reciprocation right now, and no matter how insistent his dick is being about the matter, Stiles can wait. That's the amazing part about being in a relationship this steady. He knows he'll get his treat later.

 

But apparently Derek doesn't feel like waiting, because he eases his claws out of the wall in a small avalanche of plaster, and then sinks to his knees.

 

”Oh, damn,” Stiles moans, because he might know what gets Derek off in five minutes flat, but Derek knows the same about him, and stays shifted as he licks the stripes of his own come from the front of Stiles' jeans, claws gentle on his hips. ”Ohhhh, my god.”

 

Stiles lets his head thunk back against the wall, because he can barely handle that view. But when his zipper is coaxed open a little clumsily with clawed fingers he can't help but look down again. He doesn't even care if he comes in thirty seconds flat, it'll be worth it. Derek is actually pretty dextrous with his claws out, but he's still extra gentle near Stiles' junk, which is appreciated. Stiles' boxers are peeled down carefully until his cock pops out, red and hard, and Derek makes a small growling noise of appreciation. Stiles gets it. He feels the same about Derek's dick. He has a bond with that boner now.

 

As kinky as the fantasy is, there's just no way Derek can actually suck Stiles off with his fangs out, but it doesn't matter, because Derek is a problem solver and just makes it work. He suckles at the head with his lips, fangs adding just a little pressure on either side, and the danger of it makes Stiles shiver from the thought alone.

 

”Derek, fuck,” he moans, and keeps as still as possible. Derek makes another one of those rumbling sounds, and licks the length of the shaft with a broad tongue, stopping to pay extra attention to that spot right below the head. He licks his way down again, teasing at Stiles' balls with wide open mouth and a hint of fang, and Stiles' knees shake. ”Fuck. Fuck, oh god, _fuck_ ,” he whimpers. It's gonna be over really fucking fast.

 

”Go on,” Derek murmurs, and suckles at the head again. They've only done it like this once or twice before, but Stiles knows what that invitation means, and starts thrusting shallowly into Derek's mouth. The head of his cock can't actually go past Derek's fangs, but it doesn't matter, the sensation of pushing the tip against that gap between the dangerous canines more than enough to make Stiles' toes curl.

 

Derek adds a little tongue action, meeting every thrust of Stiles' cock with a tiny stab of tongue into his slit, and Stiles moans as he goes faster.

 

”Close,” he pants. ”So close.”

 

The warning just makes Derek rumble happily, and he scratches his claws gently across the exposed skin at Stiles' hip, and that's it, game over. Stiles cries out as he comes, spilling into Derek's mouth, and it's supremely filthy to watch his come seep out through Derek's teeth as he pulls away.

 

”Holy shit,” Stiles wheezes, and Derek grins in a way that makes cat metaphors come to mind again before he closes his mouth and demonstratively swallows the metaphorical cream. ”Man, we're really good at this.”

 

”Can't argue with that,” Derek says as he gets up, shifting back to human so he can kiss Stiles properly. It's nice in a lewd sort of way to just stand there and kiss, soft dicks still hanging out and brushing together every so often.

 

”I mean, we're _really_ fucking good at this.”

 

”I'm not disagreeing,” Derek mouths against him, and Stiles pulls him in close, enjoying how their groins get to know each other really intimately.

 

Stiles undulates against the silky softness of Derek's dick, just because he can, and nuzzles Derek's nose, almost mirroring the action below. ”But to be sure we should definitely go again.”

 

”Well. Scientific research does require rigorous testing before any kind of conclusion can be made.”

 

”Yes, talk nerdy to me,” Stiles says with a grin, and drags Derek to the shower.

 

End.

 


End file.
